My Butler is My Lover
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: [Title changed] Sebastian akhirnya berhasil mendaftarkan diri ke keluarga Phantomhive dan berhasil menjadi butler pribadi Ciel. dengan terpilihnya Sebastian, sepertinya kehidupan Ciel akan sedikit berubah dan apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua? rate may change Sebastian x FemCiel
1. Chapter 1

My Love to you will last forever

A/N: Yeyy~~ muncul dengan fic baru! *semangat 45* ide ini muncul pas aku lagi bengong dan mikirin female Ciel *plak* dan aku mau coba bikin fic dengan pairing Sebas×FemCiel hahahahahaha *pletak* oh iya meskipun Ciel jadi perempuan tapi namanya tetep sama, moga-moga hasilnya baguss~ oke silahkan baca!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy

* * *

Chapter 1

Suara bising di kota London, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing ini merupakan pemandangan yang biasa dilihat di ibukota Inggris ini.

Seorang pemuda tampan barambut hitam legam yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota ini hanya bisa menatap pemandangan kota Londong dengan tatapan mata yang bosan. Jujur ia sudah sering— tidak bahkan terlalu sering melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini.

"Haahh… dasar manusia, bisanya hanya melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap hari," ujar sang pemuda sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Pemuda tampan ini bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam, wajah yang tampan, mata merah semerah darah dan kulit yang teramat sangat putih. Sekarang sedang menikmati waktu luanggnya di kota London yang penuh kesibukkan ini.

Sebastian hanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Baginya manusia itu bisa dibilang menarik, karena selama ini ia sudah hidup cukup lama dan melihat banyak sekali manusia yang akan melakukan apa saja demi menuruti keinginannya.

"Huh, memang manusia itu menarik," gumam Sbastian sambil menyeringai.

Ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dan saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada yang menabraknya. Seketika itu saat ditabrak tubuh mereka jatuh tersungkur di atas trotoar.

"Aahh… ma-maaf ya! Saya tak sengaja," ujar si penabrak sambil menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Aduhh… makanya lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan," ujar Sebastian sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit karena terjatuh.

"I-iya maaf!" ujar anak itu sambil membungkuk. Sebastian lalu membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika ia melihat anak perempuan dengan rambut kelabu yang diikat dua, mata biru bagai lautan dan kulit putih seperti poselen di hadapannya.

Untuk sesaat Sebastian merasa terpana dengan penampilan anak perempuan itu.

"A-anuu…" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau pemuda berambut hitam ini marah kepadanya karena sudah menabraknya.

Merasa terbangun dari lamunannya, Sebastian lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"I-iya?"

"Tuan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu takut-takut.

"Iya saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Sebastian. Mendengar jawaban dari Sebastian anak perempuan itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kenapa anak perempuan sepertimu ada di tengah kota sendirian? Dan sepertinya kau dari keluarga bangsawan ya?" ujar Sebastian yang lebih terdengar seperti introgasi.

"Sebenarnya itu—" sebelum anak perempuan itu meneruskan kalimatnya, terdengar suara wanita dari jauh.

"Oujousama!" teriak wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan sosok wanita itu mulai terlihat jelas dan wanita itu adalah seorang _maid_ dengan rambut merah keunguan yang diikat dua dan memakai kacamata bulat yang besar.

"Meirin?!" ujar anak perempuan itu yang kaget melihat _maid_nya bisa menemukan dirinya.

"Oujousama kemana saja?! Tuan dan Nyonya mengkhawatirkan anda," ujar Meirin yang terengah-engah karena kecapaian.

"Huh! Aku tak mau pulang!" seru anak perempuan itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi Tuan dan Nyonya khawatir, jadi lebih baik kita pulang," ujar Meirin.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara beberapa orang dari arah yang sama tempat Meirin datang.

"Oujousama!" seru pemuda berambut kuning kelam.

"Ciel-oujousama!" seru pemuda berambut kuning-_orange_ dengan jepit yang melekat di poninya.

"Bard! Finni! Kenapa kalian di sini?!" uja anak perempuan berambut kelabu yang bernama Ciel ini.

"Hah… hah… Tuan dan Nyonya mengkhawatirkan anda, jadi kami disuruh mencari anda," ujar Bard yang terengah-engah.

"Karena itu… Oujousama… ayo kita pulang…" ujar Finni yang tak kalah lelahnya.

Sebastian hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat keributan kecil antara seorang Oujousama dengan para pelayannya.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya," Ciel menjawab dengan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi dia ini dari keluarga bangsawan yang melayani Inggris dan juga keluarga ini keluarga ksatria," ujar Meirin yang berusaha membujuk Ciel.

"Benar Oujousama, lagipula keluarga ini adalah keluarga Midford yang merupakan sepupu anda," Bard juga berusaha membujuk Ciel untuk pulang. Jujur saja bagi Bard membujuk Ciel itu lumayan susah karena dia itu anak yang pendiriannya kuat.

"Karena itu ayo pulang Oujousama," Finni pun berusaha membujuk juga.

Mendengar bujukan dari para pelayannya itu, Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti bujukan para pelayannya.

Merasa sudah bersalah menabrak Sebastian, Ciel menatap Sebastian dan seketika itu membungkuk.

"Maaf ya tadi sudah menabrak anda tuan! Saya tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum 'ramah' pada Ciel.

Akhirnya Ciel beserta dengan para pelayannya berjalan menuju tempat Meirin muncul dan naik ke dalam kereta kuda yang menuju ke kediaman Phantomhive.

Sebastian hanya bisa melihat kereta kuda itu pergi dari jauh. Untuk orang sepertinya melihat dari jarak jauh bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kemudian dengan diam-diam ia memperlihatkan seringai khasnya.

"Jadi namanya Ciel ya? Anak yang menarik…" gumamnya lalu berjalan pergi— menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang di kota London.

* * *

A/N: Yey! Akhirnya jadi! *nari-nari* ini fic pertama aku dengan FemCiel hahahahaha… dan sepertinya singkat ya? *plak* oh iya sikap FemCiel disini, aku bikin dia itu anak yang angkuh, egois, tapi manis juga manja hehehehe…. Yosh! Mina-san! Review ya! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

My Love to you will last forever

A/N: Asiiiikk! Ini chap 2-nya! Hehe… oh iya readers, ada pemberitahuan bahwa sepertinya mulai akhir bulan Januari/Februari s/d April/Mei, Saya akan meng-hiatuskan diri untuk sementara karena sekolah saya SMK sedang mengadakan praktek kerja industri dan harus nge-kost/kontrak rumah, jadi selama itu saya nggak bisa update fic. Maaf ya, sebagai gantinya saya akan langsung publish 2 chapter! Nah ini dia~ enjoy reading~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

Genre: Romance, Drama (saya gak yakin klo ini masuk ke angst & tragedy)

* * *

Chapter 2

Ciel yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam kereta kuda, hanya bisa memasang raut wajah kesal karena tiba-tiba dipaksa pulang oleh orang tuanya hanya karena mereka akan bertemu keluarga Midford. Meirin yang berada di dalam kereta kuda bersama Ciel, hanya bisa merinding ketika melihat tatapan sinis yang Ciel tujukan kepadanya.

"O-Oujousama… ada apa?" Tanya Meirin yang gelagapan dengan keringat yang bercucran di dahinya.

Ciel masih menatap Meirin dengan tatapan sinis dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sungguh gaya yang pas untuk seorang putri keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki sifat angkuh.

"Kenapa kalian mengajakku pulang sih?! Padahal sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau bertemu dengan pria kasar yang kasar seperti dia!" seru Ciel dengan kesalnya sampai-sampai wajah cantiknya yang imut berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Ha-habis mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah nyonya," ujar Meirin sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya yg besar. Ciel hanya bisa menghel nafas panjang. Ia pasrah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ibunya. Terkadang ibunya bisa tegas kalau sampai ia tidak menurut. Bisa-bisa pantatnya dipukuli lagi seperti dulu.

Sementara itu di tempat kusir. Bard dan Finni sedang asyiknya mengemudi sampai Finni memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya.

"Hei, Bard?"

"Um, ada apa?" jawab koki yang selalu merokok itu.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Oujousama yang dipaksakan begitu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning keoranyean itu.

"Sebenarnya sih kasihan tapi ini perintah nyonya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi…"

"Begitu ya," balas Finni dengan tatapan yang lesu.

Perjalanan mereka ke _mansion_ Phantomhive tidak begitu lama. Hanya kira-kira butuh waktu 1 jam untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Karena lokasi _mansion _Phantomhive itu jauh dari kota London.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan itu mereka sampai di _mansion_. _Mansion_ Phantomhive sangat besar, dengan air mancur di bagian tengah juga tanaman-tananman indah yang menghiasi daerah di sekitar _mansion_. Tak ketinggalan pula patung-patung dengan arsitektur yang klasik sehingga menambah kesan misterius pada _mansion_ Phantomhive ini.

Kereta kuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama dan di depan pintu ada Tanaka yang sudah siap menyambut putri keluarga Phantomhive ini.

"Anda sudah pulang ya Oujousama. Tuan dan nyonya mencari-cari anda sejak tadi," ujar Tanaka dengan sopan dan ia membukakan pintu untuk Ciel.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong di mana ayah dan ibu?" Tanya gadis bersurai kelabu yang diikat dua tersebut sambil melirik sana-sini. Mencari sosok kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka ada di ruang tengah. Mari ikut saya," Tanaka dan Ciel pun segera pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Ciel. sementara itu sang ketiga playan hanya bisa diam dan segera pergi menuju kamar mereka kembali.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang tengah, lal Tanaka pun membukakan pintunya. Di dalam ada dua orang sosok orang dewasa. Yang satu laki-laki dengan jas dan bersurai kelabu sama seperti Ciel dan yang satunya lagi adalah wanita dengan gaun merah mudanya dan bersurai oranye.

"Umm… Ayah, Ibu…" sahut Ciel kepada orang tuanya.

Orang tua Ciel lalu menoleh ketika mereka mendengar suara manis dari anak mereka tersebut dan mereka melihat Ciel yang sedang berdiri sambil meremas rok gaun merah mudanya itu.

"Ciel…"

"Ciel!" seru sang Ibu dan ia segera memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya bu, aku disini…" ujar Ciel.

"Dasar! Kamu ini kemana saja?! Ibu khawatir, sekarang kan keluarga Midford mau berkunjung kenapa kamu kabur?" Tanya ibu Ciel dengan suara yang khawatir. Jelas saja mana ada ibu yang tidak khawatir ketika mengetahui anak semata wayangnya, perempuan, kabur dari rumah diam-diam.

Ciel hanya bisa terdiam mendengar celotehan ibunya. Alau ibunya sedang marah memang kadang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Sudahlah Rachel, lagipula Ciel sekarang sudah pulang, selain itu keluarga Midford juga belum datang. Masih ada waktu."

Rachel Phantomhive. Ia adalah ibu dari Ciel Phantomhive juga istri dari Vincent Phantomhive. Rachel memiliki rambut oranye indah yang berkilau juga paras yang cantik. Sedangkan Vincent Phantomhive adalah ayah dari Ciel, ia memiliki warna rambut yang kelabu— sama seperti anaknya juga wajah yang tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya.

"Memang Vincent tapi setidaknya Ciel harus bilang dulu jika ia mau pergi kan?"

"Ya sudah. Nah Ciel kalau ingin pergi setidaknya bilang dulu pada kami, jangan membuat kami khawatir," ujar Vincent sambil tersenyum.

"Iya ayah… maaf," Ciel hanya bisa menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi daerah sekitar matanya.

"Baik, sekarang masih ada waktu. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk menyambut keluarga Midford. Tanaka tolong antar Ciel ke kamarnya," Vincent menyuruh butler yang sudah tua tersebut untuk mengantarkan Ciel ke kamarnya sekaligus menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Baik tuan," ujar Tanaka sambil membungkuk lalu pergi bersama dengan Ciel.

Sebenarnya kamar Ciel tidak begitu jauh. Mereka menyusuri lorong lalu berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Ciel. Ciel membuka pintu yang terbuat dari _mahogany_ tersebut dan segera duduk diatas ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size_ dengan kanopi diatasnya.

"Hah~ padahal aku tidak mau ketemu dengan orang yang kasar seperti dia!" ujar Ciel sambil mengumpat. Ia lalu merebahkan diri diatas ranjang sambil menunggu Tanaka menyiapkan air hangat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Oujousama. Ini demi kebaikan anda," ujar Tanaka dari kamar mandi yang suaranya terdengar oleh Ciel karena gema yang ditimbulkannya.

"Tapi kan… setidaknya aku mau memilih pasanganku sendiri Tanaka," Ciel hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan suara yang lesu. Sekarang ia sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Midford.

Tanaka yang mendengar jawaban dari Oujuosama-nya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Oujousama-nya ini ternyata sudah berpikiran dewasa.

"Baik Oujousama, air hangatnya sudah siap," ujar Tanaka seraya elepas gaun mewah berwarna merah muda milik Ciel dan memakaikannya handuk untuk mencegah hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya.

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam, Ciel akhirnya selesai mandi dan segera memakai baju yang dibantu oleh Meirin untuk memakaikan korset padanya. Saat pemakaian korset entah kenapa selalu disertai dengan umpatan dari Ciel karena terlalu sempit atau karena kesakitan tapi akhirnya pemakaian korset yang dikira Meirin itu amat terangat susah berakhir juga dan Meirin pun segera mengelap keringatnya dan keluar.

"Aku benci pakai korset…" umpat Ciel dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil melihat ke arah cermin.

"Tapi anda seorang lady dan itu sudah merupakan suatu keharusan," ujar Tanaka dengan tersenyum sambil memegang gaun indah berwarna biru muda dengan renda-renda putih juga bunga mawar yang menghiasi bagian tengahnya.

"Iya sih…" Ciel lalu segera memakai gaunnya itu dan Tanaka segera menyisir rambut kelabunya yang panjang lalu mengikatnya jdi dua.

Saat semuanya sudah siap. Vincent, Rachel maupun Ciel juga beserta para pelayan segera menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menunggu mereka di sana. Sedangkan para pelayan menunggu di _lobby_ untuk menyambut keluarga bangsawan yang juga ksatria ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara kereta kuda yang berhenti di depan pintu utama dan turunlah para anggota keluarga Midford. Tanaka pun dengan senang hati menyambut keluarga ksatria itu.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya."

"Ahh! Selamat siang Tanaka!" ujar salah satu putri bungsu keluarga Midford. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Sesungguhnya Elizabeth ini merupakan sepupu Ciel, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang ikal dan diikat dua juga mata berwarna hijau yang cerah.

"Tanaka, bagaimana? Apa Ciel ada di dalam?" Tanya ibu Elizabeth dengan tampangnya yang garang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Francis Midford.

"Haah~ kenapa tunanganku harus dia sih…" ujar putra sulung keluarga Midford yang juga merupakan kakak Elizabeth dan selalu memakai tampang judes, Edward Midford.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku ingin melihat calon menantuku," ujar kepala keluarga Midford, Alexis Leon Midford.

"Silahkan sebelah sini," Tanaka segera menunjukkan jalannnya pada mereka berempat untuk menemui Ciel dan orang tuanya. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan keluarga Midford untuk masuk.

Elizabeth yang melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut kelabu yang diikat dua, langsung tersenyum dengan girangnya dan segera berlari menuju gadis yang tentu saja adalah Ciel.

"CIEEEELLLLL~!" teriak Elizabeth dengan suara nyaringnya yang imut. Ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan segera memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Elizabe—" belum selesai ucapannya, Ciel langsung menerima _death hug_ dari sepupunya dan ia pun segera menjadi mainan Elizabeth.

"Uhh~ padahal sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Lizzie kan?" ujar Lizzie sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Iya-iya…" ujar Ciel dengan malas dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hah… kenapa aku harus datang ke sini segala sih," terdengar suara laki-laki yang judes yang tentu saja itu adalah suaranya Edward.

"Huh! Aku juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu bodoh!" seru Ciel sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan kehadiran Edward. Sebenarnya sih mau ada atau tidak itu tak masalah karena Ciel tdiak perduli jika Edward ada atau tidak.

"Sudah kalian berdua! Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar!" tukas suara wanita yang tegas. Mendengar suaranya saja, Ciel tahu kalau itu ibu Lizzie dan hanya mendengarnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Ciel merinding.

"Se-selamat siang nyonya Midford…"

"Selamat siang," jawab Francis. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan, suasana jadi berat dan tidak enak dilihat. Ciel hanya menatap Francis dengan takut-takut karena ia melihat tatapan Francis begitu dingin. Satu hal yang kita tahu adalah Francis sedang menyipitkan matanya pada Ciel.

"A-ada apa nyonya Midford?" Ciel berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya. Tapi yang ia dapat bukanlah sebuah jawaban melainkan sebuah jambakkan keras terhadap poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Rambut macam apa ini?! Panjang dan menutupi poni! Apa ini sosok lady yang sesungguhnya?!" seru Francis dengan tiba-tiba. Ibu ini memang akan tegas kalau sudah menyangkut penampilan dan sikap dan dengan sekejap mata, poni Ciel yang tadinya menutupi mata, kini sudah berubah dengan cara dijepit.

Setelah keributan kecil antara calon menantu dengan calon ibu mertua akhirnya mereka berhenti membuat keributan karena sang kepala keluarga Midford sudah memasuki ruang tengah dengan tatapan yang terbilang sama garangnya seperti Francis.

Alexis Leon Midford. Kepala keluarga ini hanya menatap Ciel sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memberikan kesan menyeramkan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ciel dengan aura gelap yang membuat Ciel ketakutan. Setelah langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan gadis bersurai kelabu itu, Alexis Leon segera memeluk Ciel dengan sangat erat sampa-sampai Ciel tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ciel! Calon menantuku! Seperti biasa kau terlihat imut!" seru Alexis Leon yang menurut kita itu sangat aneh untuk seorang bangsawan tapi itulah kenyataan.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang ya," ujar Rachel dan segera memberikan salam pada Francis layanya seorang ibu-ibu yang saling bertemu.

"Nah ayo semuanya duduk. Ciel kau duduk di sebelah Edward ya," ujar Vincent yang hanya tersenyum.

"Apa! aku tidak mau duduk di sebelah dia!" Ciel langsung menunjuk Edward dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau duduk denganmu," jawab Edward yang masih judes.

"Sudah! Ciel ayo duduk."

"Iya yah."

"Menyedihkan ya?" celetuk Edward dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Huh," Ciel tidak menanggapi perkataan Edward dan langsung membuang muka.

"Ayo mari kita bicarakan soal pertunangan ini," ujar Rachel dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Ibu aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan dia! Lagian kenapa harus dia sih?! Aku kan mau mencari pasanganku sendiri bu…" Ciel yang baru saja duduk segera berdiri lagi untuk protes pada ibunya.

"Ciel sayang, itu tidak bisa. Kita keluarga bangsawan tidak menerima sembarang orang untuk dijadikan tunangan dan yang paling cocok menjadi tunanganmu itu adalah Edward," jawab Rachel dengan penuh nada keibuan untuk membuat Ciel mengerti.

Sedangkan Edward yang merasa dirinya diejek lagi oleh Ciel, hanya bisa mendelik tajam pada Ciel. Memang mereka ini pasangan yang selalu ribut. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti jika mereka benar-benar menikah.

Merasa tidak bisa adu mulut dengan ibunya lagi, Ciel lebih memilih diam dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup lama akhirnya persoalan mengenai pertunangan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan tidak dapat diubah. Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ciel hanya bisa menatap horror dengan pilihan yang baginya itu sangat buruk, mungkin hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Karena merasa lelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu sebuah sosok hitam yang bersembunyi di dekat kediaman Phantomhive dan melihat seluruh kejadian tadi hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Ciel, tenang saja besok kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar sosok misterius itu lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga chap 2~ oke minna REVIEW ya! Dan tenang readers berikutnya ada chap 3 silahkan baca~


	3. Chapter 3

My Love to you will last forever

A/N: Ini dia chap 3~ saya bikin chap 3 ini sekaligus karena sebagai bonus untuk reader. Soalnya saya akan hiatus sementara dan nggak bisa buka FFn selama 3 bulan. Hiks… hiks… bakal kangen ama readers nih *plaak* oke enjoy~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo, Gaje (pastinya)

Genre: Romance, Drama (saya gak yakin klo ini masuk ke angst & tragedy)

* * *

Chapter 3

Burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya, suara gemercik air yang tenang juga sang surya yang menampakkan dirinya, membiarkan cahayanya menyinari seluruh bumi dan menghangatkan suhu di dalamnya— menandakan bahwa pagi sudah datang dan saatnya kembali pada aktifitas.

"Oujousama, sudah waktunya untuk bangun," ujar Tanaka smbil membuka gorden untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam.

"Unngg~ 5 menit lagi…" jawab Ciel dengan malasnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya agar tidak terkena sinar matahari.

"Tidak bisa Oujousama, hari ini anda harus bangun dengan cepat," ujar Tanaka dengan tegas sambil menyingkirkan lengan Ciel dari wajah cantiknya.

"Unnggg~ baiklah," Ciel lalu bangun dari ranjangnya dan Tanaka segera membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya. Ciel lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat _bathtub_ miliknya sudah penuh dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan sejak tadi.

Setelah kira-kira seperti biasa setengah jam, Ciel segera berpakaian dan dibantu oleh Tanaka lalu kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya dan melihat Tanaka sedang menyiapkan teh untuknya.

"Teh hari ini adalah Darjeeling tea ditemani dengan Scone," Tanaka menjelaskan pembuka pada pagi ini dan segera menyerahkan hidangan itu pada gadis cantik nan imut ini.

"Jadwal hari ini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Hari ini tidak ada," Tanaka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa hari ini tak ada jadwal.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku ingin ke London, aku bosan berada di sini," ujar Ciel dengan nada angkuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu biar Bard, Finni dan Meirin yang menemani anda," ujar kakek tua yang baik hati ini sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya di usianya yang sudah tua ini, Tanaka seharusnya berhenti menjadi _butler_ dan mereka seharusnya mencari yang baru. Tapi Vincent dan Rachel masih bingung mencari _butler_ yang pas untuk Ciel.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan kecilnya, Ciel segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat orang tuanya. Tapi yang ia ihat di sana hanyalah ibunya yang sedang duduk di depan perapian.

"Ibu, mana ayah?" Ciel mencari-cari sosok ayahnya tapi tidak ia temukan.

"Oh… ayahmu sedang menghadap paduka ratu sekarang," jawab Rachel sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Begitu ya…" Ciel membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung sementara dan ia segera memecahkan keheningan.

"Anuu, ibu aku ingin ke London, bosan kalau terus di sini," pinta Ciel.

"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik kau ditemani oleh Bard, Finni, dan Meirin ya."

"Iya."

Dengan satu kalimat itu akhirnya Tanaka segera menyiapkan kereta kuda dan menyuruh para pelayan untuk mendampingi Oujousama mereka. Tentu para pelayan juga tidak keberatan sesungguhnya mereka senang bila mereka diajak jalan-jalan oleh Ciel dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka sangat mencintai Oujousama-nya ini.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang ke kota London. Sampai-sampai membuat Ciel menggerutu di dalam kereta kuda dan Meirin kewalahan untuk meredakan emosi Oujousama-nya. Setelah kira-kira satu jam setengah mereka sampai di kota London dan segera memarkirkan kereta kudanya di tempat yang mudah dicari oleh mereka.

"Nah Oujousama, kita mau ke mana dulu?" Tanya Meirin yang sekarang ikut semangat.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan saja dulu," ujar Ciel. ia menghirup udara di kota London ini dan sedikit merasa puas karena bisa terlepas sementara dari kepenatan di dalam _mansion._

Akhirnya Ciel beserta para pelayan memutuskan berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar pertokoan. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang juga berbelanja disana-sini dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti di depan toko mainan yang menjual mainan dari Funtom Company.

Mereka melihat toko itu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dari berbagai usia dan tentu saja mereka terlihat senang sekali karena mainan yang mereka mainkan itu tentu sangatlah seru dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel yang membuat seluruh mainan tersebut.

"Waah~ lihat mereka senang dengan produk Funtom Co. ya!" ujar Finni dengan girangnya etika melihat anak-anak yang senang.

"Benar! Dan lihat disana ada yang menjual permen lollipop dari perusahaan kita!" seru Meirin yang tak kalah girangnya. Akhirnya para ketiga pelayan bodoh itu sementara upa dengan tugas mereka dan pergi mennggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Ciel yang melihat itu hanya bisa mematung tidak percya, kenapa ia bisa memiliki pelayan yang bodoh dan polos seperti mereka. Tapi tentu Ciel langsung berpikir licik karena dengan begini ia bisa bebas kemana pun tanpa ada yang menjaga. Ia mungkin memang Oujousama, ia mungkin memang seorang lady tapi ia adalah lady yang memiliki 1001 cara licik di kepalanya.

Dengan senangnya ia berjalan mengitari daerah pertokoan, ia melihat sana-sini dan tesungging sedikit senyum di bibir mungilnya itu. Sekali lagi tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan tanpa melihat arah dan membuatnya menabrak seseorang.

"Aduuhh! Hati-hati dong!" seru orang yang ditabrak itu.

"Ahhh! Maaf tuan! Maafkan saya!" dengan cepat Ciel langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Lain kali hati-hati—" belum selesai perkataan orang tersebut tiba-tiba saja ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai kelabu yang diikat dua di hadapannya.

"Kau!" seru orang itu yang membuat Ciel kaget dan membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan mata merah seperti darah dan memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"Kau!" seru Ciel yang tidak kalah kagetnya.

Orang bersurai hitam legam itu lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Ciel lalu menyentuh tangan gadis itu lalu menciumnya tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda kembali di sini Oujousama," ujar pemuda itu dengan sopannya yang membuat dada Ciel tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-iya, saya juga kaget bisa melihat anda kembali di sini tuan," ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, anda bisa memanggil saya Sebastian," Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum ramah yang bisa membuat hati para gadis siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi leleh termasuk Ciel.

"Nama saya Ciel Phantomhive tuan Sebastian, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda," ujar Ciel sambil menjabat tangan Sebastian.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, santai saja," ujar Sebastian masih dengan senyumnya.

Ciel yang melihat senyum Sebastian hanya bisa terpana. Ia memiliki wajah tampan, senyum ramah dan rabut hitam legam yang indah. Siapapun yang melihat Sebastian pasti akan langsung terpana dengan karisma miliknya. Merasa dadanya kembali berdegup kencang dan muka Ciel juga memanas, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian.

"Sebastian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Ciel yang penasaran.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, Oujousama sendiri?"

"Aku juga lagi jalan-jalan saja. Kau bisa panggil aku Ciel," jawab Ciel yang malu-malu.

"Baiklah… Ciel," jawab Sebastian.

Ciel yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ciel sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Padahal ia dan Sebastian baru dua kali bertemu dan pertemuan yang kedua sudah membuat Ciel bersikap mau-malu di hadapannya. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama.'

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan ini Ciel-Oujousama," Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ciel, berharap ia akan memegangnya layaknya seorang putri.

"Dengan senang hati," Ciel tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sebastian. Menerima tawarannya. Akhirnya mereka langsung bergegas menuju tempat-tempat menarik di daerah pertokoan kota London.

Mereka mengunjungi toko baju, toko mainan dan toko-toko makanan manis di daerah situ. Tentu saja Ciel sangat sennag menghabiskan waktunya kali ini. Ia bertemu dengan Sebastian berjalan-jalan dengannya dan mngelilingi banyak toko. Seketika itu juga kepenatan yang ada di kepala Ciel hilang.

Sebastian yang selalu memperhatian Ciel dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis itu. Sungguh lucu, benar-benar lucu. Selama ini Sebastian melihat manusia melalui sudut pandang yang membosankan, mereka tidak ada menarik-menariknya tetapi sangat menarik untuk digoda.

Tapi apa yang ia rasakan pada Ciel berbeda. Ia mungkin hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali tapi ia mengetahui ada hal berbeda di dalam diri Ciel yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada gadis bersurai kelabu yang diikat dua ini. Ada perasaan yang berbeda yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya ketika melihat Ciel.

Merasa mereka sudah berjalan-jalan cukup lama dan kebetulan Ciel juga sudah lapar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli cemilan. Mereka pergi ke toko kue dan membeli kue lezat yang tersedia di situ.

"Kau mau kue apa Ciel?" tawar Sebastian sambil melirik gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku mau strawberry shortcake saja," ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk kue strawberry dengan krim putih. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan bertanya, "Kalau Sebastian mau apa?"

"Tidak usah, kau saja, aku tidak lapar," Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ramah.

Setelah mereka membeli kue strawberry shortcake itu, mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman di sekitar pertokoan dan berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai kehidupan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian tinggal di mana?" Ciel melirik Sebastian dan menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang indah.

Sebastian sontak kaget ketika Ciel mennyakan tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya identitas dirinya yang sesungguhnya bahwa ia ini adalah iblis. Itu masih menjadi rahasia dan Sebastian tidak ingin Ciel tahu akan hal itu.

"Menurutmu? Aku tinggal di tempat yang jauh sekali…" ujar Sebastian sambil menatap langit dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Begitu, apa jauh dari London?"

"Yaa… bisa dibilang begitu tapi kali ini aku sedang menetap di London," Sebastian kembali menatap wajah cantik Ciel sambil tersenyum.

Sudah berapa kali hari ini Sebastian tersenyum? Sepertinya sudah berkali-kali dan Ciel tetap masih bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyum itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah jauh terdengar suara seorang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki. Ciel melirik dari mana asal suara itu dan kaget ketika melihat Meirin, Bard dan Finni sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Meirin! Bard! Finni! Kenapa kalian di sini?!" seru Ciel.

"Kami mencari-cari Oujousama… hah… hah…" Finni membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya karena kelelahan berlari-lari mengelilingi pertokoan.

"Oujousama pergi ke mana saja ha… haha…" ujar Bard yang tidak kalah capeknya.

"Benar… Oujousama pergi kemana sih?" Tanya Meirin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, lalu bertemu Sebastian," jawab Ciel sambil dengan tidak sengaja memperkenalkan Sebastian pada ke-3 pelayan bodohnya.

"Sebastian?" ujar mereka bersamaan lalu menyadari pemuda versurai hitam legam yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama dengan Ciel sambil menatap mereka.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Finni.

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, tadi saya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ciel-Oujousama," Sebastian tersenyum pada ke-3 pelayan badoh itu yang sontak mendapat tatapan kagum dari Bard dan Finni. Meirin yang melihat senyum Sebastian hanya bisa menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah, sungguh ia terpana dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki Sebastian.

"Te-terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Oujousama!" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah membungkuk tanda bahwa mereka berterima kasih, mereka kembali berdiri dan mengajak Ciel untuk pulang.

"Nah ayo Oujousama kita pulang," ajak Finni dengan riangnya.

"Benar nanti nyonya marah lagi," Bard melepaskan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Huh… padahal aku masih mau jalan-jalan sama Sebastian," jawab Ciel dengan nada angkuh tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerah, ia tak mau kena masalah dari ibunya. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi tersenyum pada Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu aku pulng dulu ya, kuharap kita bertemu lagi," Ciel memberikan senyumnya dan segera berjalan bersama para pelayannya. Meninggalkan Sebastian duduk di bangku taman.

Melihat punggung mereka yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sebastian hanya bisa menyeringat dengan pancaran merah di bola matanya.

"Kita memang akan bertemu lagi Ciel…" gumamnya pelan lalu mengikuti kereta kuda Ciel yang akan membawanya ke _mansion_ Phantomhive.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Perjalanan yang lama menuju _mansion _Phantomhive dan Ciel juga sudah lelah sekali. Terkadang ia melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela dan memikirkan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian. Sepertinya Ciel benar-benar terkena 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'

"Oujousama? Ada apa?" Tanya Meirin yang penasaran sekaligus terkejut tiba-tiba sikap Ciel berubah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…" Ciel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Akhirnya mereka semua tenggelam dalam diam. Setelah sampai Tanaka yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi membukakan pintu kereta kuda itu.

"Selamat datang Oujousama, anda terlihat lelah," ujar Tanaka.

"Tentu saja. Tanaka siapkan air hangat untukku aku mau mandi," Ciel berjalan menjauhi ke-3 pelayan itu dan menuju kamarnya yang nyaman. Sekarang ini ia sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun.

"Saya mengerti."

Saat Ciel masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Sebastian mengikutinya sejak tadi sambil mengawasi _mansion_ Phantomhive dengan diam-diam.

Di dalam _mansion_— tepatnya di ruang tengah. Vincent dan Rachel sedang membicarakan soal _butler_ baru yang harus menggantikan Tanaka dan mengurus Ciel.

"Vincent, bagaimana ini? Tanaka sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus Ciel dan juga kita. Setidaknya kita butuh _butler_ baru untuk mengurus Ciel," ujar Rachel yang khawatir. Jelas saja khawatir, Tanaka sudah terlalu tua dan Rachel takut jika pekerjaannya sebagai _butler_ ini akan mengganggu kesehatannya.

"Tenang Rachel, kita bisa melakukan pengumuman besok di London dan siapa tahu ada orang yang mau bekerja di sini," jawab Vincent sambil memeluk pundak istrinya.

"Kuharap begitu," Rachel hanya mengangguk dan bersandar pada pundak Vincent. Menikmati saat berdua yang tenang dan tak ada kegaduhan.

Di luar sana. Sebastian mendengar semuanya dan ia pun menunjukkan senyum yang penuh arti di balik kegelapan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rencana bagus jika ia berhasil menjadi _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive, demi bisa dekat dengan Ciel dan jika ia berhasil maka selanjutnya ia hanya akan perlu membuat kontrak dengannya. Sepertinya akan ada seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi _butler _di keluarga Phantomhive.

"_Butler_ pribadi untuk Ciel ya? Sepertinya ini akan menarik…" Sebastian bergumam sambil menyeringai dengan penuh arti.

* * *

A/N: WAAAAAAAHHH! Capeknya~~ 2 chapter ini saya tulis sekaligus dan nonstop hehehe… di sini Sebastian aku bikin udah ahli banget jadi butler~ wew sungguh capek. Oke minna REVIEW ya! (^_^) kutunggu. Dan sampai bertemu lagi 3 bulan berikutnya *nangis seember*


	4. Chapter 4

My Butler is My Lover

A/N: YOHOOOO! Ayumi disini~! Akhirnya saya terbebas dari hiatus! Wahahahahaha karena magang saya udah selesai jadi saya bisa bikin FF lagi~ hohohohoho /plak/ gimana readers? Pasti lama menunggu kelanjutan fic abal saya ya? Yaaah… waktu 3 bulan tuh emang gak bentar /plak/berasa kayak author sungguhan/timpuk/ maaf ya kalo readers nunggu lama. Saya juga punya kendala… yg pertama writers block yg kedua males /dzziiigg/ oh iya title-nya berubah ya… saya ngerasa yg kali ini lebih cocok (=w=)b oiya ada yg kangen ama saya gak? /ga ada yg nanya/dihajar/ yaa sudah deh lanjut aja yaa~ ini dia!

Warning: sekali lagi EYD berantakan, abal, gaje, aneh, typo, bikin muntah(?)

Pair: Sebastian X FemCiel Don't Like the pair? Then don't read~

A/N 2: lagi pengen aja bikin pair ini wkwkwkwwk /tendang/hajar/

* * *

Chapter 4

Burung berkicau dengan gembira, suaranya yang indah bagaikan sebuah nyanyian pembuka di pagi hari dan penyegar di hari yang baru. Ciel Phantomhive—gadis bersurai kelabu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _dark navy blue_ ini masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran king size tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka perlahan, suara langkah kaki pun bisa terdengar menuju jendela lalu berhenti tepat didepan kaca bening besar itu. Orang itu membuka gorden kamar gadis itu dan segera melangkah menuju sisi ranjang gadis tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun oujousama," ujar suara yang terdengar serak-serak tersebut sambil berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil sang gadis itu.

"Nggg… Tanaka sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Ciel sambil mengusap matanya yang masih setengah tertidur itu, perlahan ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan menatap butler yang sedah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jam 07.00 oujousama, sekarang sudah waktunya anda mandi dan bersiap-siap," ujar Tanaka sambil terserum. Dengan cekatan, ia pun segera membuka kancing baju tidur Ciel dengan perlahan dan segera mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh kecil gadis itu.

"Mari oujousama," Tanaka tersenyum lalu ia segera memandikan Ciel. Mulai dari kepala, ia memberikan shampoo dengan wangi yang tidak terlalu kuat, lalu beralih menuju punggung. Tanaka dengan sangat cermat mengusap punggung mulus Ciel, ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan teliti kenapa? Karena ia tahu Ciel sama sekali tidak suka bila Tanaka mengusap punggungnya terlalu keras. Sekali saja membuat kesalahan, maka, semburan air-lah yang akan menyambut Tanaka.

Tanaka lalu membersihkan kaki sang _lady_ dengan hati-hati sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika membersihkan punggung Ciel. Tak berapa lama pun akhirnya acara bersih-bersih Ciel selesai. Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi lalu segera memasuki ruang ganti miliknya. Di dalam ruang ganti tersebut terdapat lemari besar yang isinya tentu saja baju-baju dan _dress_ mewah milik sang _lady _yang imut ini.

Sebagai butler keluarga Phantomhive tentu harus bekerja ekstra cepat dan cekatan dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan Tanaka sekarang. Ia memilih baju yang pantas untuk Ciel dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memilihnya. Sebuah _dress_ berwarna biru gelap, pita besar berwarna biru _indigo_ yang menghiasi pinggang bagian belakang, lengan panjang dengan renda berwarna putih yang menghiasi bagian dalamnya, kerah yang berbentuk _turtleneck_, rok 3/4 yang hanya mencapai betis lalu pita pemanis dengan bunga di bagian dada menjadi pakaian yang akan dikenakan Ciel pada hari ini.

Tanaka segera mengammbil korset dan memakainya pada perut gadis itu, ia menarik perlahan tali yang mengikat di bagian belakang korset tapi—

"Aaaahh! Tanaka! Pelan-pelan, sakit nih!" seru Ciel dengan suara yang ditinggikan dan nada kesal.

"Maaf oujousama tahanlah sedikit lagi," ujar Tanaka saat ia menarik kembali sedikit tali korset yang tidak beraturan itu.

"I-iyaa… tapi pelan-pelan!" Ciel menggerutu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya—tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan di perutnya. Tak lama setelah kejadian korset itu, Tanaka segera memakaikan _dress _biru anggun pada Ciel, memakaikan pita sebagai pemanis lalu mengikat rambut _dark navy blue_ Ciel yang panjang menjadi twintails. Kalau dibayangkan mmungkin Ciel terlihat imut saat ini.

Ciel yang sudah rapi itu segera duduk kembali di atas ranjangnya. Matanya yang berwarna _deep blue_ itu melihat gerak-gerik Tanaka yang sedang menyiapkan _earl grey_ dan juga _scone _sebagai sarapan pembuka.

"Tanaka, jadwal hari ini apa?" Tanya Ciel sambil memegang cangkir teh dan melirik Tanaka.

"Hari ini akan ada pencarian butler baru untuk oujousama pada jam 11.00 siang. Namun oujousama diminta untuk ridak mengikuti jalannya pemilihan agar tidak mengganggu," ujar Tanaka lalu membbungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Ciel.

Setelah Tanaka keluar dari kamar Ciel, Ciel hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan tatapan datar dan ia pun segera mendecakkan bibirnya, "Cih… siapa juga yang mau lihat pemilihan tidak berguna itu."

Merasa bosan menetap di kamar saja, Ciel segera berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah—tempat berkumpulnya keluarga, namun saat ia tiba di sana ia hanya mlihat ibunya Rachel dan bibinya Angelina Ann Durless atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Madam Red. Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa bibi Angelina dikenal dengan sebutan "Madam Red"? yaa pastinya karena ia selalu memakai pakaian berwarna merah. Mulai dari topi, baju, jas, bahkan rambutnya pun juga berwarna merah layalnya darah. Tapi meskipun penampilannya serba merah ternyata bibi Ann ini adalah seorang dokter di London Royal Hospital.

"Ann-obasan… tumben ke sini," ujar Ciel yang terkejut ketika melihat bibinya.

"Ciel! Ya kebetulan hari ini bibi sedang libur jadi main ke sini," Madam Red pun berjalan mendekati Ciel dan mengecup kening sang gadis imut tersebut. Ciel yang saat itu dicium keningnya hanya bisa meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dan akhirnya bibi Ann pun melepaskannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah ke mana bu?" Tanya Ciel pada ibunya yang sedang duduk di depan perapian.

"Oh… ayahmu sedang ada tugas di London," Rachel hanya tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Ciel duduk.

Ciel hanya mengangguk dan mngikuti ajakan ibunya, ia pun duduk dan segera bersandar pada sofa yang empuk dan nyaman itu.

"Tapi katanya ayah mau mencari butler baru, kenapa—" sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rachel sudah memotong kalimatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum pada anak perempuannya yang manis itu lalu mengusap kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Kalau itu kata ayah biar Tanaka saja yang mengurusnya."

Ciel hanya terdiam. Kalau Tanaka yang mengurus soal pemilihan butler baru tidak perlu khawatir karena Tanaka memang sudah senior, ia tahu mana orang yang bagus untuk keluarga Phantomhive. Bibi Ann yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini ikut bergabung bersama kakak dan sepupu kecilnya ini. Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Ada yang membicarakan mengenai berita, ada juga yang membicarakan mengnai politik, lalu topic berubah mengenai pertunangan antara Edward dan Ciel yang tentu saja dengan sangat mantap dan yakin Ciel menjawab tidak. Sungguh benar-benar anak keras kepala yang manis yang bisa mengambil hati orang kecuali Edward pikir Ciel.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat saat Ciel melirik jam ternyata sudah jam 11.03. ciel pun segera menoleh ke ibunya.

"Bu bukannya sudah waktunyapemilihan butler itu ya…"

"Iya tapi Ciel, kau tidak boleh melihat karena pasti akan mengganggu," ujar Rachel.

"Siapa juga yang mau melihat. Paling-paling pelayang yang tidak berguna lagi seperti ketiga pelayan bodoh itu," Ciel melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap kea rah luar jendela. Mendengar celetukan putrinya ini Rachel dan bibi Ann hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang khusus butler, Tanaka sedang melakukan wawancara dengan beberapa orang yang mencalonkan diri sebagai butler keluarga Phantomhive. Mereka di tes seberapa cekatankah mereka dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih-bersih, memasak dan menghias kebun. Bukan Cuma itu, Tanaka juga mengetes seberapa pintarkah orang-orang itu ketika ditanya mengenai pengetahuan sosial dan ekonomi. Namun sayang semua orang yang mencalonkan diri itu gagal karena tidak memenuhi kriteria.

Tanaka melihat daftar nama dan ia pun akhirnya memanggil 1 orang yang tersisa. Ia membetulkan kacamata bulat yang menempel di mata kanannya, berdehem dan memanggil orang berikutnya.

"Karena Joanne Gregory gagal, berikutnya… Sebastian Michaelis, silahkan masuk," ujar Tanaka ketika memanggil Sebastian ke dalam ruangan butlernya.

Sosok pria berperawakan tinggi, tegap dan gagah itu masuk. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam legam belah tengah dengan menyisakan satu poni ditengahnya. Matanya berwarna merah _crimson_ seperti darah. Ia memakai pakaian butler dengan lengkp dan rapi. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya jatuh hati.

"Namamu Sebastian Michaelis ya… coba tunjukkan kemampuanmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sebastian menyeringai lalu segera mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan umah. Yang pertama adalah bersih-bersih, dengan cepat dan cekatan ia membersihkan lantai dan merapikan taplak meja yang tidak ada lebih dari satu jam. Lalu berikutnya ia memasak. Kecepatannya dalam memasak bagaikan koki di restoran ternama, cara ia menghidangkan makanan di piring sungguh sempurna, tak ada bekas kotor sedikitpun. Tanaka memeriksa semua hasil kerja Sebastian dan terkagum-kagum ketika melihat seluruh pekerjaannya itu sempurna.

"Kerjamu sungguh bagus Sebastian. Sangat sempurna," ujar Tanaka yang masih melihat hasil kerja Sebastian. Mendengar itu Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"…Tapi, masih ada satu tes lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Tes mengenai pengetahuan untuk mengetahui seberapa pintarkah kamu" saat itu juga Tanaka segera mengtes Sebastian mengenai seluruh pengetahuan yang ada, mengenai ilmu ekonomi dan pengetahuan sosial tak ketinggalan sejarah pun juga ditanyakan padanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Tanaka ketika ia melihat Sebastian bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Tanaka segera merekrut Sebastian menjadi butler baru keluarga Phantomhive.

"Sebastian Michaelis, mulai sekarang kau adalah butler baru di keluarga Phantomhive," ujar Tanaka sambil menyerahkan pin dengan lambang keluarga Phantomhive pada Sebastian. Sebastian menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyematkan pin itu di bagian dada sebelah kirinya sambil menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Tanaka.

Di ruang tengah, Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia bosan. Seandainya saja Elizabeth main ke sini ia pasti bisa mengusir rasa bosan bersamanya, namun Ciel itdak mau kalau harus bertemu dengan Edward. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang tengah terbuka memperlihatkan sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan juga senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ketika melihat sosok itu Ciel segera membulatkan matanya. Ia kenal dengan wajah itu.

"Aaahhh!" seru Ciel yang berusaha menyebut nama Sebastian yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu, namun sorot mata Sebastian seperti memberitahukan Ciel agar tidak menyebut namanya. Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tersenyum pada butler baru yang sedang ada di depannya ini.

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya butler baru di sini," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum pada Rachel, bibi Ann dan juga Ciel.

"Namaku Rachel Phantomhive ibu Ciel, yang ini Angelina Ann Durless adikku dan gadis imut ini adalah Ciel Phantomhive anakku," Rachel memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Ciel hanya bisa menunduk ia benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu Sebastianlah yang akan menjadi butler baru untuknya. Tak terasa pipi Ciel pun merona merah, namun Ciel segera menggelengkan kepalanya itu.

"Sa-salam kenal Sebastian, aku Ciel," Ciel berusaha tersenyum lembut pada butler baru ini dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum lalu menundukkan diri di depan Ciel. Ia mengambil tangan Ciel lalu mengecup tepat di bagian atasnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut sontak membuat Ciel kaget, pipinya kembali merona merah dan dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Salam kenal oujousama," ujar Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Baiklah Sebastian. Mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah menjadi butler pribadi untuk Ciel. Kaulah yang akan mengurus segala kebutuhan Ciel, bagaimana?" Tanya Rachel.

"Saya dengan senang hati akan melakukannya nyonya," Sebastian menaruh satu tangannya pada dadanya lalu membungkuk dengan sopan dan terhormat.

"Baiklah tugasmu bisa dimulai hari ini. Tanaka bisakah kau menyiapkan makanan untuk hari ini?" Rachel sgera melirik Tanaka yang saat itu sedang berjalan melintas ruang tengah.

"Baik nyonya."

"Dan Sebastian, kau mungkin bisa membantu Tanaka."

"Baik nyonya," Sebastian membungkuk kembali lalu berjalan mengikuti Tanaka menuju dapur. Melihat Sebastian yang pergi menuju dapur, Ciel segera bergegas mengikuti butler pribadi barunya itu. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Sebastian sampai mencalonkan diri sebagai butler keluarga Phantomhive.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa oujousama?" Tanya Sebastian dengan gampangnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencalonkan diri hah!?"

"Hmm… kenapa ya~? Apa oujousama ingin tahu?" belum ada 2 hari dan sekarang Sebastian sudah menggodanyanya! Ia tidak suka ini.

"Jangan menggodaku! Cepat beritahu aku kenapa kau mencalonkan diri?!"

"Bagaimana ya… mungkin karena…" Sebastian menaruh satu jari telunjuk pada dagunya dan memasang pose seperti sedang berpikir.

"Karena?" Ciel mengulang kembali kalimat Sebastian dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak suka, benar-benar tidak suka kalau digoda seperti ini! Ia butuh jawabannya sekarang juga. Yaah kalian pasti tahu kalau Ciel orangnya suka tidak sabaran.

Sebastian mengedipkan satu matanya sambil menaruh satu jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ciel lalu merendahkan sedikit suaranya, "Karena saya ingin bersama anda."

Ciel hanya bisa diam. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mendengar suara renda dan nge-bass-nya Sebastian. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Belum ada sehari saja butler baru ini sudah berani menggoda Ciel. Benar-benar butler sempurna. Dengan spontnnya Ciel pun berteriak.

"Dasar mesum!"

* * *

A/N: Aduuuuuhhh~~ akhirnya chapter 4 jadi juga! Yes! Udah bebas dari hiatus jadi readers mungkin nggak perlu nunggu lama-lama lagi~ hehehehe… maaf ya kalo kali ini ceritanya jelek, udah jelek gaje lagi /plak/abaikan/ dan maafkan saya kalo gaya tulisannya jadi berubah… 3 bulan gak bikin fic soalnya (TTATT) /nangiskejer/dzzziiigg/ya sudahlah selamat membaca kembali readers, dan mohon minta reviewnya ya~


End file.
